Armin for a week
by N o c t i s u
Summary: Hanji has this great idea to get Eren and Levi sometime together so what better way but to make Armin and Levi switch places for the week! Kinda like a crack fic, honestly more humor but there will be glorious smut I just wanted people to laugh Levi- Uke , Eren- Seme (I usually like it reversed but eh im ok with this couple either way )


**A/N: Hey guiiise! Im back with another Riren Fanfic! I'll make this one a short story well I mean ill try and make it long but yeah there won't be as many chapters...I think or there will LOL Ok im done rambling! But I had this idea in school and was like BRAIN BLAST it sounds hilarious! I love to make people laugh so I hope this random fic will make you laugh as well! So this is pretty much going to be random crack but I will try and make it at least somewhat sane! Love ya guys *winks*~ this will all be in Levi's point of view. This is all completely random bullshit and just crack!**

* * *

Obsessive was something I was called on more than one occasion. I was called a lot of things now that I thought about it. Clean freak. Even Sonic the hedgehog but Eren obsessed? Now I just didn't see it.

"Oi brat, come here." I said casually. My names Rivaille A.K.A Levi (Age 30), I was seated on the lawn chair outside of the castle with my new Recon group on their day off. Why did they have a day off? Well that was because Hanji Zoe (Age 29) recommended that they take a breather and relax. Much to Levi's constant complaints about how the titans wouldn't be taking a break so what gave them the right to take a break? Alas he stumbled and tripped over a lone pebble. She had given him a look that clearly said they were taking a break and thus is where we were now. Levi watched as Eren Jeager (Age 16) walked up towards his corporal with his normal happy puppy dog expression. I roamed his body with my normal aggravated expression making Eren nervous. Eren was wearing white shorts with a green short sleeved jacket with the zipper zipped only half way up so his neck region was out and open to this sunny day. His slightly tanned skin was layered with a slight sheen of sweat from playing out in the sun. I stared…and stared and stared.

"Uh…Corporal? You're drooling…you ok?" The slightly low worried voice of the boy brought me out of my trance. I shook my head to get over my dazed expression. I was totally not obsessed. Preposterous. I crossed my leg and leaned back into the chair Hanji had found last minute. I didn't even know we had beach equipment like this but there was actually a room filled with this crap. Anyway I gave Eren the come hither finger and the boy obliged stepping a little closer and leaning down. I guess it was time to give some back history of what was going. Im what you would call like the leader of the special league recon corps. It used to consist of himself, Eren, Petra, Eld, Erwin, Hanji, Oluo, and Gunter but then that all changed when the female titan attacked. She killed them and now with the former female titan, Annie, induced in a crystallized sleep there was no way to question or even get revenge for his fallen comrades. So to this day the new Special Operations squad consisted of me who was the strongest human killing over 100 titans in one single excavation, Eren Jeager, the boy who could turn into a titan but would probably go out of control and attack everyone, Mikasa Ackerman (Age 16) she was at the top of her class and actually rivaled Rivaille in skill but she now she should be called Eren obsessed! But yeah that's Eren's adopted sister and she'd disregard an order at any given time if that meant helping Eren. Armin Arlet (Age 16), he didn't do much besides scream and make the most comical faces known to man but he was smart. Really smart actually and when given the right amount of determination would prove to be even more useful on the offensive. Jean kirschtein (Age 17), he was a hot head like Jeager but just didn't possess the ability to turn into a titan. He was equal in both skills and wits and oh yeah he had a horse face. Sasha Braus (Age 17), she likes food. Pretty much all I can say but she's well adept despite her fear of the titans. Connie Springer (Age 17), he's a trouble just like Sasha but he cares a lot about his friends also despite his great fear of the titans. Historia Reiss, well she's like the booty of the team. She's sexy and meek not much else anyone notices about her but its been said she had a thing for that Ymir chick. I ship it. Oh yeah and Hanji and Erwin were still around along with a few others that were hard to keep track of their names. This was the new special operations squad, the ones to bring faith and peace to humanity.

"Ew Sasha! Is that even edible!?" Connie screamed from a distance.

"I don't know, but we'll see~." I felt so bad for humanity. The slight cough from the titan vessel brought me out of my thoughts. Oh shit, I had no reason for calling him over...I just wanted to say have him by me at the time. It must be this fucking sun making me crazy.

"It's hot, make the sun go away." I pointed at the sun. Eren gave me an amused raise of his eyebrows and the sun took that moment to shine at just the right angle on the kids face making him appear more beautiful…wait beautiful!?

"Heichou even if I went titan I don't think I could fulfill that request but what I can do…" He walked behind me and opened an umbrella, sticking it into the ground and thus engulfing me in shade.

"Is put this up so at least it's not in your face." He gave me a smile that was making my heart speed up just a little bit. I turned my head and shooed him away so he wouldn't see the blush threatening to color my pale features. He saluted and left to play in the volleyball game they were starting up. I really didn't understand how they could be so calm like this when legit not even possibly 100 feet away is a wall, a wall that held man eating monsters! I heard movement from beside me and glanced over the see a happy relaxed looking Hanji. Her normal glasses were replaced with sunglasses and she actually wore a skirt or uh skort I think. And a white tank top. Her normal hair that was usually in a half ponytail was loose and spilling over her tan skin. She was putting up her own lawn chair and when she finally got it to her liking she sat down with a loud sigh. She put her hands behind her head.

"This is fun huh Ravioli~ A day out with everyone!" she opened her arms wide. I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back in my chair more. I didn't feel like talking to her, I was furious with this woman. Im in charge but she took advantage of being my best friend. I admit she was my best friend, known her since Pre-K and she wasn't always this…crazy. But when she learned about the titans she became in love with the things and thus making her as crazy as ever.

"Can't beat me Jeager!" Jean's ever so pompous voice rang through the yard. He spiked the ball in Eren's general direction and Eren made a dash for the ball, sliding on his knees and elegantly spiking the ball right back down to Jean right in the face.

"Point for team Majestic eagles!" Armin cried happily, jumping up and down. Connie who was on the opposite side gave Armin a confused look.

"Who decided on that dumb name?" He asked. Armin pointed nervously at Mikasa who had an evil aura surrounding her. Everyone instantly gulped. Connie shakily gave them a thumbs up.

"Good name guys! Wish we had a cool name like that! But we suck cause we're not as cool as you guys!" Connie laughed nervously. Mikasa smiled a small satisfied smile and went over to talk with Sasha and Historia.

"This is stupid…we should be using this time to prepare an attack! Where's Erwin?" I looked around to see if I could spot the blonde haired man but he was nowhere in sight. Hanji giggled into her hand.

"Relaaaax, he's sleeping, believe it or not we _all_ need this break. Fighting titans and seeing your comrades die right before your eyes can be very tolling, we don't know how long we have to live so why not make the most of it. And lookie there." She pointed out into the field and I felt incapable of breathing. Eren had taken off his jacket and undershirt leaving the tan washboard abs underneath. I looked over just a smidge and noticed Ackerman staring hungrily at what was mine. Oh god mine!? Maybe… I was obsessed. I thought I had growled in my head but I apparently didn't because Hanji was laughing up a storm beside me.

"Shut the hell up you crazy bitch! Are you trying to make me shed blood today!?" By blood I meant a certain Asian girl's blood. Hanji held her sides as she tried to stop laughing.

"N-no no you really are obsessed haha!" She fell out of her chair pounding her fists on the ground in a new set of giggles. I was furious. I was not _that _obsessed. He was under my surveillance for Christ sake! It was practically my job to be 'obsessed' over the guy!

"Eren why can't I have muscles like you…?" His blonde haired best friend Armin whined beside Eren. Eren smiled proudly and stuck out his chest more catching more of me and Mikasa's attention.

"Because im the main character Armin buddy!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared with blank expressions.

"Run that by me again." Jean asked. Eren looked at everyone's faces.

"Im breaking the third wall aren't I?" Everyone nodded. He would be the one to break it.

"Uh well then Armin im like this because I drink my milk every day!" He smiled nervously and wrapped his arm around Arlet's shoulder and that's when everything turned red. I grabbed Hanji by her brown locks and pulled her up from the floor to my face until we were nose to nose. She gulped audibly.

"I _don't_ like his friends touching him." I growled. She glanced over at said person and saw his best friends Armin and Mikasa crowding around him, though Mikasa seemed apathetic you could see that strong adoration in her steel eyes and Armin, the ever so gentle and dense guy, was standing a lot closer to Eren than a friend did. She turned back to me seeing my eyes bore hate into hers. She sighed again.

"Do you finally admit you like him? Would save us a lot of chapters leading up to it." Hanji asked. I gave her a quizzical look. What is with everyone breaking the fucking third wall today!?

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked a bit offended at her accusation.

"You know! I'll say you like him, you'll say you don't, then you'll question if you do like him, deny that you're gay—"

"Im not gay!"

"See like that, then you'll figure out you're madly in love with Eren and then you'll fuck him! That's usually how it goes and it's so repetitive and annoying. To save trouble admit it now and then I can help you get the guy." Hanji smiled reassuringly and patted my shoulder. She had a point. Ok so im not gay, I didn't like other boys, the thought of any other man's dick disgusts me but Eren's…I honestly didn't mind the thought of seeing his at all. I blushed faintly and looked back at the brown haired boy. He had that smile that lit up his entire face but he had his arm around his friends and that Mikasa girl was looking a little too familiar with the brat. Adopted sister or not she shouldn't be so touchy with him! And he should fucking get a clue that the damn girl had feelings for him yet he was so blind to it! I must have been far deep in my thoughts because Hanji had to clear her throat rather loudly to get my attention. She stepped back from our close proximity. She gave me that smug knowing look. I grimaced and threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Fine I want him, so help me out you shitty glasses woman!" I spat with a burning face. She smiled in glee. She picked up her sunglasses that fell off her face and stood up.

"You Blondie!" She pointed into the field. Armin and Historia pointed at themselves.

"Who me?" They said in sync. Hanji sweat dropped.

"Ah sorry, I meant the boy Blondie…" Hanji said sheepishly. Armin gulped and tried to not make himself look scared. He was never called on randomly by Hanji unless it was for something bad.

"Have you ever wanted to be Levi?" she asked. Everyone's eyes bulged. I glared sharply at this insane woman. What the fuck was she pulling? Armin looked from Hanji towards me and when he saw my usual pissed expression look even more deadly he just about fainted.

"Well?" Hanji asked again. Armin nodded his head unsurely not knowing which would be the right answer.

"Y-yes, corporal is very strong and fast and unfearful and…" He looked over towards me hoping he was saying the right words, I could only raise my eyebrow at his words. Hanji hummed in appreciation. She clasped her hands in that fan girl style and twirled around.

"Then starting today you're going to be in corporal's shoes for a week! And Levi you'll be Armin's fill in, you don't have to be him but you'll fill in his spot in Eren's group cause we all know how close they are and Eren would feel incomplete without a third member of his little pack." She sighed in a mock sad way. Eren tilted his head.

"Pack?" He said. Hanji waved him off. I finally stood up from the chair and tried my very hardest to seem inferior to the freak but dammit my shortness would forever make me just a tad bit lower than everyone else. Hell even Eren was taller than me and he was only 16!

"We don't have a week to do retarded ideas. We have titans to kill!"

"Oh and we will, you'll still be on the offensive but Armin here is a pro when it comes to assembling groups, so you can do the fighting and have a breather while Armin is flooded with your paper work aaaaaand…" She leaned down to my ear. "A whole week with Eren~"

"Um…this isn't sounding like im getting a good deal at all…" Armin said dejectedly. Sasha nudged him in the side.

"Shh! This is good, if your corporal then we can sneak food all the time! And stay up late, and run around and—"

"Walk around in our underwear!" Connie said enthusiastically.

"Suuuure, why not?" Sasha said starting to rethink this whole thing herself. Armin sighed and rubbed his hand through his silky blonde locks. He had no idea what to do, or why this was being sprung up so suddenly. Was the higher ups of the Recon corps so sure of his ability…or were they just bored? He was stumbled out of his thoughts when Eren wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"This is awesome man! You'll be my heichou~" He smiled gleefully and before Armin could answer he was being yanked from his best friends side.

"The week starts now. Amulet—"

"It's Arlet!"

"Like it matters! I have a load of paper work just waiting to be read over and sent back to the prisses in the inner wall, it might take you a whole day if you don't start now." I had a visible dark aura surrounding me scaring the people around me. Armin sped off towards the castle yelling a frantic yes sir over his shoulder. I looked back towards Eren who had a confused expression. So cute…

"Hug me like you hugged him." I commanded. Eren blushed and held up his hands defensively.

"I-I didn't hug him—"

"Hug. Me." I leaned in close and he shrunk in on himself. Shakily he wrapped his arms around me. I ignored the death glares of Mikasa and the awkward stares of the others because all I felt was this boy. I crossed my arms and leaned more into the hug which made him a stuttering mess of embarrassment.

I was going to _fully_ enjoy this week.

* * *

**Ok so what do ya think of my first crack fic? Well I hope you guys got some laughs from it or even if you hated it I hope you hated it with passion! Hehe but really im sorry if this just seems totally bullshitted, im naturally a person who jokes around with almost everything and I had the urge to try a crack fic of my own since some I would read would have me literally on the floor laughing! Well hope you guys enjoyed, mwah, loves from Nova!**


End file.
